<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malfoy To The Rescue by lovelybluegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411772">Malfoy To The Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl'>lovelybluegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger-Weasley is a Cheater [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Crying, Draco Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco to the Rescue, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Sensitive Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron catches Hermione in bed with Pansy Parkinson and flees to Harry and Malfoy's flat aka the one where Draco has to console a heart broken Weasley while his fiancé is busy napping.</p><p>a/n not quite drarry but I couldn't get this idea out of my head where Draco came to Ron's rescue despite them still not being the best of friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger-Weasley is a Cheater [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malfoy To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mione, I'm home! We can head over to Harry and Malfoy's place early after I change." Ron shouted up the stairs as he shut the door and kicked his shoes off in the process. He had been let off early for the first time in months and it was a luxury he relished. And for once he and Hermione were at home at the same time.</p><p>"Mione?" He called again as he padded his way up the stairs. Again no answer, Ron shrugged. He figured she was probably busy looking over some kind of paperwork or other, she never could hear him when she was reading anything.</p><p>He smiled fondly at the thought, his gorgeous wife with her tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on reading something. He still couldn't believe someone as brilliant and beautiful as her had married him not even after being married for over two years.</p><p>"Hey Mione, did you hear me, love? I said we ca-" Ron began to say but all the air left his lungs and all of his words fell away when he fully opened their bedroom door.</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>His hand fell from the doorknob and hung limply at his side as his heart shattered.</p><p>There in his home, in his bedroom, on his bed, with his <em>wife</em>, sat Pansy Parkinson trailing kisses down Hermione's neck. Rage filled his body, his hands shaking from the anger as he turned and drove his fist into the door frame.</p><p>Then a gasp, it seemed Hermione and Parkinson had finally noticed his presence. It almost made him scoff, almost. Hermione jumped away from the other woman like she'd been burned and stumbled over her words.</p><p>"Ron I-this isn't- it's not what it-"</p><p>Before she had a chance to finish Ron apparated to the first place he could think of, not caring whether or not he got splinched in the process.</p><p>•••</p><p>Shoes missing and knuckles bleeding, Ron stumbled into Harry and Malfoy's flat.</p><p>"Oh, Weasley, how lovely!" Malfoy said as he glanced out from the kitchen into the sitting room, "I didn't know you'd be here so soon."</p><p>Ron sank to the floor, his body shaking and eyes wide. He couldn't feel anything. He stared off as Malfoy babbled mindlessly, blissfully unaware of Ron's state.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind, Harry's upstairs taking a nap. It's been ages since he's gotten off early like this. Merlin knows he needs the rest. I really ought to have a word with that boss of his, that man would work Harry to death if he could and Harry would let him. Anyway since Hermione isn't here yet, I assume she was held up with work again? Would you like the tea I made for her?"</p><p>Malfoy finished saying as he walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in hand.</p><p>Ron's heart clenched at the name. <em><strong>His</strong> Hermione, with-with-</em></p><p>•••</p><p>Draco nearly dropped both cups as he took in the sight of Ron slouched down in the middle of his Persian carpet shaking. Ron was on his knees, still dressed in his Auror robes, shoeless and cradling a bleeding hand with his entire body trembling.</p><p>Draco set the cups down and cautiously stepped towards him. He had been around Harry enough to know how to deal with a panic attack but Draco didn't even know what this was.</p><p>"Weasley? Ronald? Ron? What's wrong?"</p><p>Draco asked crouching down in front of him. It was like Ron was looking straight through him.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Draco put a tentative hand on his shoulder in hopes of bringing him back.</p><p>"Is it Hermione?"</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Merlin! Everything <strong>hurt.</strong></em>
</p><p>The name seemed to snap him back from wherever it was he had gone and he let out a dry heaving sob, tears streaking his face.</p><p>"Ron! You're <em>scaring</em> me. What's wrong, do you want me to get Harry? I think I'll go get him."</p><p>He turned to leave but Ron grabbed his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Draco, <em>please."</em></p><p>Draco froze, stunned.</p><p>Then promptly sank to his knees too and wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders. Draco pulled Ron into his chest and let the other man cry into his shirt. Ron had never called him by his first name before, let alone had an entire break down in front of him. And Draco had never been more worried about his friend.</p><p>"Hey, hey, whatever it is, it'll be alright. You'll be alright, it's okay."</p><p>Draco soothed trying not to think about the fact that Ronald Weasley was crying into his chest with a bloody hand tangled into his white silk shirt. Or how Ron was getting tears and blood on one of his favourite silk shirts. Draco had always been prickly and just because he was comforting Ron did not make him any softer. And he <em>really</em> liked that shirt.</p><p>Still, Draco sat there on his knees cradling and rocking a bleeding and sobbing man for what felt like hours until Ron was reduced to nothing but quiet sniffles.</p><p>"I take it, you're done. Can I let go to get something to fix your hand with?"</p><p>Ron nodded wordlessly as Draco released his grip on him. He stood up and tried not to look at his ruined shirt as he held a hand out for Ron to take.</p><p>"C'mon let's get you on the sofa and you can sip some of that tea and let's take these robes off, it's too warm in here for them."</p><p>Draco pulled the robes off of Ron's shoulders and guided him to the sofa, pressing the steaming cup of tea into his hands and placing a box of tissues next to him. He went and hung up Ron's robes in the hall closet, then swiped his wand from the kitchen before coming back to the sitting room. Draco sat beside him tugging Ron's injured hand into his lap, then he professionally cast a few healing and cleaning charms, mending the split knuckles till they looked good as new. He wasn't the Head Healer at St. Mungo's for nothing.</p><p>"Weas- I mean, <em>Ron,</em> are you injured anywhere else?" Draco asked releasing his hand and looking at him with concern swirling in his grey eyes. Ron still seemed far off and it took him a minute before he answered.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Ron took in a sharp breath, pulling his previously bloody hand in front of his face and flexing his fingers a couple of times. Malfoy was a bloody good healer, he thought.</p><p>"You wouldn't know how to mend a broken heart would you?" He asked cryptically, almost wistfully, as he dropped his hand again and drank some more of the tea.</p><p>And, now, Draco had had quite enough of that.</p><p>"Ronald Weasley, I am certainly not in the mood for this! You come crashing in here shoeless, bleeding, and sobbing like a mad man, and say things like that. How do you suppose I respond? You make it sound as if Hermione is dead, I'm sure she's just fine at work. Now, I am not lacking in sympathy or compassion, but what in <em>Merlin's name</em> are you on about? What-"</p><p>"'Mione is cheating on me with Parkinson. Caught them in her-<em>our</em> bedroom."</p><p>Those calm, almost nonchalant words, proved to shut Draco up very quickly. He couldn't believe, Hermione had...had done <em>that.</em> Bloody hell or that Pansy had been the one she'd done it with. Draco really wished Harry was awake just about now. He'd know how to deal with this better than Draco did.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh,"</em>
</p><p>Draco breathed, picking up his own mug and scalding his tongue by drinking too quickly. The burn of it was a nice distraction from his shock and overall inability to form any sort of comforting words for Ron.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I never thought she'd-" Draco began but found his words dying on his lips. He couldn't process this. He'd hate to imagine how Ron was taking it.</p><p>"Neither did I."</p><p>Another silence passed over them, Draco wrapping, what he hoped was, a comforting hand around Ron's free one. He was at a loss. Nothing he said or did could make this better. And Ron looked like he was seeing ghosts and it made Draco wish Harry would wake up and help him handle this.</p><p>"She might come here. She'll almost <em>definitely</em> come here. To explain or apologize. It's only a matter of time." Draco said, stroking his thumb over Ron's hand.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"When she does, do you want to listen to her? Speak with her at all?" Draco asked, finally managing to bring himself to face Ron who wore his emotions on his sleeve. He looked so deeply sad, betrayed, it almost hurt Draco to see the look on his face. The least he could do was handle Hermione once she arrived ready to beg for forgiveness.</p><p>"No." Ron said softly, in a subdued tone that was so unlike him, "I-I don't know how I would react. I'm not sure what I would say, or do. I-I think-I think it would break me."</p><p>"Okay," Draco nodded, letting the conversation fall away. The pair basking in the melancholy of it all and drinking tea. Draco's fingers drawing circles on the back of Ron's hand, hoping to comfort him in the most minimal of ways.</p><p>No more than a few minutes later, Hermione stumbled into the flat just as Draco assumed she would. She looked manic. Her hair strewn everywhere, eyes smudged with tear stains and mascara. Her clothes looked out of sorts like she'd pulled them off of the floor wrinkles and all. And Draco supposed she had. He supposed the only reason she'd taken this long to arrive was due to handling Pansy after Ron caught them in their bed together. What an awful thing.</p><p>"Ronald, <em>please,</em> let me-" Hermione cried miserably, and Draco felt Ron tense up beside him. Immediately, Draco smoothly stood up, set his drink down, and placed himself between her and Ron. If anything he would try and make this as painless for Ron as possible.</p><p>"No. He doesn't wish to speak to you. You need to leave." Draco interrupted, a steely look in his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>"But-but Draco, you have to-please we're friends right? Let me apologize!" Hermione nearly shouted in her desperation, trying her hardest to catch a glance of her husband over Draco's shoulder. Not for long, Draco thought somewhat bitterly.</p><p>"Hermione, get out. Don't make this difficult-"</p><p>"NO! RON! Please, I-I never meant-" Hermione howled, trying to skirt around Draco.</p><p>"I think not." Draco snapped, grabbing onto her wrists and holding her in place, away from Ron, "If he wants to hear any of this he will come to <em>you.</em> It's his choice, not yours, not anymore."</p><p>The ferocity in his voice startled him a little, but he held Hermione firmly and stared her down harshly anyway.</p><p>"Draco, love," Harry asked groggily from the steps, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep. "What's with the shouting? What's happening?"</p><p>Harry looked alarmed, nearly tripping over the last step when he took in the scene completely. Ron sitting on the sofa, tears streaming down his face, still very shoeless. Hermione, also with tears streaming down her face, trying to wriggle out of Draco's grip who held her tightly, his eyes stony, lips twisted into an unimpressed scowl and wearing a bloody white shirt.</p><p>"Merlin's balls, what's going on? Draco?" Harry asked more forcefully this time as he fully stepped into the room, all of the sleepy-eyed confusion leaving his body. Draco looked straight into his eyes and gave him a meaningful look.</p><p>"What's going on is Granger needs to leave. <em>Now."</em> Draco said firmly, leaving no room for argument as he released her wrists and stepped away from her, expectant of Harry to listen. And he did.</p><p>Harry took in the sharp look on his fiancé's face, the malice in his tone as he said the name <em>Granger</em> instead of Hermione like he usually did, nodded once, and went to grab her. He pulled Hermione towards their front door and pushed her out into the hall as she babbled at him, no doubt trying to explain herself. Which Draco ignored in favour of going over towards Ron and pulling him into another firm hug.</p><p>"It's alright," He hummed soothingly, stroking Ron's hair as he cried into his already ruined shirt, "It'll be alright, Ron, you'll stay with us tonight and we'll sort this all out tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>